random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Meap Chronicals:Kh2cool's Version of Epic Meap
Part 1:Going Back in time Phineas:Why'd you invite us here? Meap:I'm going back in time and I need all of your help. Phineas:Okay where are we going back it time. Meap:I don't know but my time machine is messing up,and its takes you to stuff that didn't happen. Sonic:Okay lets go back in time. Part 2:Bikini Bottom French Narrator:Ah Bikini Bottom home of Spongebob Squarepants and all you get the point. Meap:Looks like we are back in time. Old Spongebob:I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! Spongebob:Hey he looks like me! Meap:He is you Spongebob. Old Meap:Meal. Meap:What the Heck? Did I just say Meal? Finn:This time is jacked up. Old Spongebob:mom and dad i'll take you home. Old Meap:Meap! Meap! Meap! Meap:This is the worst to watch... Spongebob:Aaaah...I gotta use the gents room.(walks away) Old Patrick:(crying) Old Spongebob:Don't cry Patrick I just met him. Finn:What the flip,this story is not epic at all. Part 3:Old Spongebob and New Spongebob Old Spongebob:That little guy is so cute. Spongebob:(bumps into Old Spongebob) Ow... Old Spongebob:Oh Sorry...Wait who are you? Spongebob:I'm you... Old Spongebob:You are? Spongegbob:Yeah..from the future... Old Spongebob:Wow... Spongebob:It would be a good idea if you did not anyone. Part 4:Tails Lab Tails:What the heck? I had a lab.... Knuckles:Directors cut.......maybe... Tails:Yeah,but were not even in a movie.. Old Sonic:now after I eat my strenth will build up. Old Patrick:(eats Chili dog) Sonic:Was I really that fat? Mario:When can we get out of here...this is so weird. Meap:Are you paying attention...study the project. Old Tails:Good luck on your journey. Tails:And why am I so little? Knuckles:Your still little bone head... (the old characters go into the portal) Sonic:Let follow them. (the other guys walk into the portal) Part 5:Mario's house Mario:It this where I live? Luigi:Yes. (Knock on door) Old Mario:Sonic long time no see. (Punches Mario) Meap:Remember we are studying...In order to have fun. Sonic:Okay. Old Knuckles:Calm down! Sonic:Meap this is kinda getting annoying when can we leave. Meap:Our time machine sadly broke. Phineas:Oh no. Sonic:Oh no. Luigi:Oh no. Finn:Oh no. Kool-Aid-Guy:(falling from the sky) Oh yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!! (breaks glass) Phineas:I wonder how many flies had flew into his liquid before..... Isabella:I don't wanna know Old Mario:Sorry I can't go on another adventure i'm finally on a da- Knuckles:This is lame. Sonic:Well,how do we get out of this terrible time,that never happen? Tails:I know how,you know how people say if you run around the earth you can go back to your normal time? Phineas:No.. Tails:0_0....... Sonic:I got it,if everyone sits on my back I can run around the earth. (everyone gets on Sonic's back) Rigby:Okay lets roll! (Sonic runs around the earth) Part 6:Shadow Vs Meap Knuckles:Way to go Sonic you didn't take us that far in time! Sonic:Where are we? Meap:IDK...... Old Shadow:(throws bomb in meap's mouth) Old Meap:(swallows bomb) Sonic:Can you really do that. Meap:No..I tried it and ended up in the hospital. Mario:Does this have something to do with spagetti? Meap:Yeah,I think so. Old Meap:(breaks sword with two little hands) Meap! Meap! Meap! Meap:I can't do that! Knuckles:(breaks a hole in a brick wall) Gah! What the heck is wrong with this place? Tails:Don't get too angry Knuckles. Knuckles:I think it was a directors cut. Tails:Were not in a movie. Old Spongebob:Meap your gonna let me die! Tails:Maybe if we go farther in time. Sonic:Can I at least have some fried chicken? Part 7:Stop and Think Tails:Okay lets stop and think to see what's going on.... Bill Cosby:Potatoes! Meap:(pushes him) Will you get out of here! Tails is right. Knuckles:Which is wrong... Tails:Lets go back in time to our future then. Finn:But we..(thinks) Jake... Jake:Okay..(turns into a time machine) (everyone gets inside Jake and the time machine takes off) Part 8:Back home Meap:Where back home.... Ferb:Lets never do that again.... Phineas:Agreed..... Perry:(walks into room)...(waves to Phineas) Phineas:Oh there you are Perry. Epilouge Well that's all for today. You can read it but i'm warning you it sucks... Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Meap